Pragmatique ou naïf
by Papy-1412
Summary: En chemin pour aller à son dernier combat contre Sasuke, Naruto croise quelqu'un qui n'a pas très envie de le laisser passer... Se passe après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, donc SPOILERS. Shônen Ai Sasu/Naru


Salut à tous! :)

Et voilà... Ma première fanfic Naruto.

Ça devait arriver un jour. Naruto est un de mes manga préférés, et vous avez bien remarqué que j'en parle sans arrêt.

Une idée a été pondue dans mon crâne... Alors j'ai décidé de la poser :)

Je pars du principe que l'OAV 2011, donc du combat montré dedans (Sennin Naruto + poings américains d'Asuma contre Sasuke et son Mangekyō Sharingan) est le vrai combat final entre Sasuke et Naruto, donc après la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Seulement, je ne vais pas parler du combat en lui même, mais de ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Vous comprendrez en lisant... ;)

Enfin bref, read! :)

Le disclaimer à notre maître à tous, Masashi Kishimoto.

Je précise que l'angst n'est pas là pour rigoler... ... Je ne vous explique pas pourquoi pour garder la surprise ;)

Sasuke et Naruto sont indiqués en personnages principaux de cet OS, ce qui est le cas, même si c'est vrai que l'on verra particulièrement un autre. ... Encore une fois, vous verrez qui :D

Vous pourrez voir ça comme un SasuNaru sous entendu.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pragmatique ou naïf<strong>

* * *

><p>Il marchait au milieu des décombres, il observait le champ de bataille.<p>

La plaine était déserte. Pas de vie, pas de corps, rien. Seulement le bruit du vent emportant la poussière, la terre imbibée de sang à perte de vue, les arbres déracinés, le ciel noir.

Une odeur de fumée et de sang parvenait jusqu'à ses narines, témoignant des batailles qui s'étaient déroulées à cet endroit il y a à peine trois heures.

Mais les victimes de l'alliance shinobi avaient rapidement été évacués pour être enterrées alors que ceux des ennemis avaient été incinérés, expliquant l'odeur de chair brûlé.

Ce spectacle de désolation ne fit pas ralentir le jeune ninja qui poursuivait son chemin, repoussant du pied les gravats qui lui barraient la route.

Il se stoppa un instant, fermant les yeux puis restant immobile quelques minutes. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, ses yeux auparavant azurs étaient devenus jaunes, et sa pupilles s'était transformée en un long trait horizontal. Ses paupières s'étaient teintes de orange, lui donnant un aspect légèrement sauvage.

Il referma les yeux et leva le cou, laissant courir son incommensurable chakra dans les kilomètres à la ronde, à la recherche d'un autre bien particulier.

Très sombre, très dérangeant, et incroyablement puissant. Trop puissant...

Quand il eut retrouvé sa trace, il se remit à marcher, laissant un petit sourire lui grimper aux lèvres en s'apercevant qu'Il n'avait pas bougé.

Le jeune homme portait le bandeau frontal à l'effigie de la feuille, symbole de Konoha, lui remontant ses cheveux blonds en pics désordonnés. Sa peau halée était légèrement salie par la terre, témoin de la course à travers le pays qu'il avait effectué. Ses vêtements noirs et oranges étaient déchirés par endroit, mais aucune blessure ne saillait en dessous, le chakra de Kyuubi ayant déjà soigné toutes ses plaies.

Naruto Uzumaki était prêt. Après ces quatre années d'attente, ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps allait enfin se réaliser. Il en était presque impatient. La perspective du combat à venir l'excitait plus que jamais.

Il se fichait de ce qu'il risquait. La mort? Il y était préparé. Il se l'était promit.

_« Je ne veux ni être ta victime, ni le héros qui ton sang sur les mains. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si nous nous affrontons? Nous mourrons tout les deux. Je t'emporterai dans la tombe. »_

Il ne craignait pas d'affronter Sasuke. Il savait que cela mettrait un point final à toute cette histoire de vengeance.

Plus de Uchiha, plus de Kyuubi. Le monde s'en porterait mieux.

Il en était persuadé. C'était le bon choix. Il mourrait, ainsi que Sasuke, pour le bien de Konoha.

Même quand il hurlait au monde qu'il serait Hokage, même quand il criait qu'il ramènerait son meilleur ami, même quand il promettait à ses amis qu'il les sauverait de Pain, jamais il n'avait été aussi déterminé.

La mort l'avait souvent effleuré, de ses longs doigts glacés, et bien des fois il avait cru s'en aller. Il avait lutté, hurlé, pleuré, persévéré pour survivre.

Mais il mourrait, pour sauver son meilleur ami.

Il n'hésitait pas. Il serait prêt à le refaire des millions de fois.

Les extrémités de son bandeau claquèrent quand il s'arrêta soudainement, résonnant dans le silence de la plaine déchiquetée.

Il avait senti un nouveau chakra s'avancer. Un chakra connu, qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Il sentit le flot d'énergie se déplacer, devenant la forme du mūdra du rat.

Il se tendit comme un lion, et concentra son chakra sous ses pieds, prêt à s'envoler de l'autre côté de la forêt où se cachait son homologue dès que le timing serait parfait.

Une micro seconde plus tard, il disparut.

Il courrait de branche en branche, se séparant en différents kage bunshin au fur et à mesure de sa course. Cela ne tromperait pas son adversaire, mais il pourrait gagner quelques mili-secondes qui seraient utiles face à l'autre shinobi.

Mais soudain, un objet non identifié fondit dans l'air et il se stoppa, esquivant rapidement. Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui était visé, mais le sol à proximité de lui. Il grogna quand il fut figé malgré lui, et murmura non pas sans un petit sourire en coin:

« Taku... T'es trop intelligent pour mon propre bien, toi. »

« Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. »

Son homologue sortit de derrière les feuillages, son signe du rat bien visible.

« Kage mane no jutsu... Réussi. »

Naruto soupira longuement en fixant l'objet qui avait foncé sur son ombre quelques secondes auparavant. Des lames absorbeuses de chakra. Alliées au ninjutsu des ombres des Nara, c'était une arme redoutable.

« Laisse-moi partir, Shikamaru. »

Les rayons du soleil trouèrent les feuillages et vinrent éclairer le nouveau venu, permettant à Naruto d'apercevoir enfin son visage en son entier.

Comme à son habitude, il avait ses cheveux attachés derrière sa tête, dégageant son front au maximum. Sa veste de chuunin avait un peu subi de la bataille, mais elle était toujours en bon état - un avantage des personnes combattant à longue distance. Sur son épaule gauche, le bandeau protecteur de Konoha était accroché, bien visible.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres du manieur d'ombres et il répondit:

« Navré mais je crois pas que ça soit possible tout de suite. »

Il tourna des yeux irrités vers son ami qui le fixait d'un œil torve, ses mains à présent enfoncées dans ses poches.

Le chuunin soupira légèrement, troublant le silence ambiant, et marmonna d'un ton plus dur:

« Où tu allais? »

Le shinobi en orange baissa les yeux. Nier face au génie aux 200 points de QI de Konoha était inutile.

« Chercher Sasuke. »

« Pour faire quoi? »

Naruto se renfrogna et jura un instant de ne pas pouvoir enfoncer ses poings dans ses poches, boudeur.

« Relâche-moi. De toute façon, si je fais un mouvement de trop, un des pièges placés autour m'attraperont. Et si ce n'est pas eux, ça sera ton ombre. »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, un petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres:

« Ouais. »

Il relâcha son emprise ce qui permit à Naruto de se relaxer un peu, pouvant enfin bouger.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit à tous, tu étais bien présent. C'est moi qui affronterai Sasuke. »

« Pour le tuer? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui irrita le Nara:

« Je sais parfaitement que tu ne feras jamais ça, Naruto. Peut être que Sakura l'a cru, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas le seul. Neji, Kiba, Tenten et les autres, nous savons que tu ne seras pas capable de te battre sérieusement face à lui. Tu ne pourrais jamais le tuer. Tu n'es pas le genre de type à changer d'avis après avoir passé des années à hurler que tu ramènerais un nuke-nin animé par la vengeance à la raison. »

Naruto serra les dents, puis maugréa:

« Si. J'ai mûri figure toi. La mort de mon parrain m'a fait comprendre que parfois il fallait mieux se résoudre à abandonner. Il m'a dit d'essayer de ramener la paix dans le monde ninja. Tuer Sasuke le permettra. »

« Pourtant, ne lui as-tu pas dit toi même ce jour-là, à Jiraiya? "Si c'est ça être un ninja, alors je mourrais idiot." »

« J'étais un gosse, Shikamaru. » grogna le jinchuuriki.

« Tu en es encore un, comme moi. On a à peine 16 ans je te rappelle. Qui plus est, tu as toujours été le plus naïf de notre promotion, tu ne peux dire le contraire. »

Naruto maugréa, pestant contre son ami. C'était ça le problème avec Shikamaru. Il disait toujours la vérité, sans volonté de blesser, ni de réconforter. Il ne mentait pas, et c'était difficile de pouvoir s'énerver face à un type aussi pragmatique.

« C'est bien toi qui m'a dit un jour que nous nous pourrions rester des gamins toute notre vie. Qu'à un moment, on nous appellerait sensei, que ce serait à nous de payer les ramens. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux ce jour là. Je restais à me morfondre sur le passé, à pleurer parce que j'aurais voulu que mon maître reste en vie. À la place, j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant, comme tu me l'as dit. Alors tes bons conseils, je compte les appliquer. Et pas seulement par rapport avec la mort de Jiraiya. Je tuerais Sasuke parce que c'est la seule chose à faire, parce qu'il a trahi Konoha, parce qu'il fait partie de l'Akatsuki, parce que c'est le seul moyen de le libérer du cercle vicieux de la vengeance. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Naruto. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu mentais quand tu as dit que tu tuerais Sasuke. » le shinobi en orange releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. « Seulement, les mots et les actes sont deux choses différentes. Que feras-tu quand tu seras face au corps de Sasuke, un kunai à la main? Arriveras-tu à abaisser ton arme? Tu ne le fera pas, pas parce que tu es lâche, mais parce que Sasuke est ton meilleur ami. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils:

« Si. »

Les yeux de Shikamaru se plissèrent, et les rouages de son cerveau commencèrent à rouler dans un sens qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prendre.

« Tu disais que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de tuer Sasuke. »

« Effectivement. » répondit l'Uzumaki. « Mais n'oublie pas que ce verbe est au passé. Maintenant, je compte le faire, alors ne m'en empêche pas. »

Le Nara ignora les paroles de son ami et poursuivit son raisonnement:

« Sakura n'est pas stupide, alors elle doit avoir une bonne raison de te laisser tuer Sasuke, l'homme qu'elle aime... »

« Pourquoi tu parles de Sakura-chan? »

« ...Peut-être était-ce parce que ta détermination l'avait empêché de pouvoir s'opposer à quoi que ce soit... »

« Mais encore...? » murmura Naruto, un sourcil sceptique de levé.

« ...Dans ce cas, tout peut s'expliquer. »

Le porteur de Kyuubi arbora un magnifique air perdu et marmonna, désappointé par les propos sans sens à ses yeux, de son ami.

« Tu me parles en langage codé depuis vingt minutes, tu te rends compte de ça? Alors tu peux expliquer clairement? »

Shikamaru soupira longuement:

« Tu as l'intention de mourir en tuant Sasuke, n'est-ce pas? »

Naruto sentit durant quelques secondes son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Vraiment, il avait été idiot de sous-estimer le génie de Konoha. En voyant l'air dur de Shikamaru, il abandonna toute volonté de mentir et se renfrogna:

« Oui. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux shinobi. Ils se fixaient du regard, chacun essayant de gagner le combat silencieux qui s'était installé. Soudain, Shikamaru fit un pas en direction de son camarade, tandis que le jinchuuriki restait immobile, continuant de fixer la lente marche de son ami.

Un poing vola et s'abattit sur la joue de Naruto, le faisant tomber au sol. Le fils du Yondaime fixa le Nara avec de grand yeux de poisson sorti de l'eau, étant persuadé que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le calme et pacifique Shikamaru sortir de ses gonds.

« Espèce d'imbécile. »

La voix étranglée et rauque de Shikamaru fit sursauter Naruto. Oui... C'était la première fois que Shikamaru était en colère. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot. Il semblait plus déçu, désappointé et triste. Néanmoins, Naruro ne put retenir l'excès de colère dû à la manière dont Shikamaru avait dit ses mots.

« Parce que je veux tuer Sasuke je suis un imbécile? »

« Non. C'est parce que tu ne nous en as pas parlé! »

Naruto se releva, piqué à vif:

« J'aurais voulu, mais tu veux que je te rappelle comment vous avez réagi quand je vous ai dit que ce serait moi qui me battrai contre Sasuke? En vous disant que je comptais mourir en même temps que lui, votre réaction aurait été dix fois pire, et sur l'île, la sécurité aurait été encore plus grande pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Tsunade aussi ne m'aurait pas laissé passer. »

Les traits du Nara se pincèrent, et il souffla dans un murmure rauque:

« Et moi? Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais été jusque là? Que je l'aurais dit aux autres? »

« Parce que tu penses que tu aurais réagi différemment d'il y a quelques minutes? »

« Non, mais ça m'aurait évité de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule. »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Nul ne savait quoi répondre. C'était une discussion en une boucle.

Rien ne servait de continuer, des deux ninjas étaient têtus, et rapidement, il finiraient par répéter leurs arguments, et ça pourrait durer des heures.

Chacun avait sa vision des choses, et chacun ne s'avouerai jamais vaincu.

Alors ils se taisaient, ils se battaient du regard, ils essayaient d'imposer leur vision de la situation par la persuasion muette.

Mais personne n'abandonnait. Ils avaient deux raisons différentes.

Une raison intelligente, une raison loyale.

Une raison pragmatique, une raison naïve.

Chacun avait à la fois raison et tort.

Shikamaru réfléchissait de manière sensée, mais n'arrivait pas à croire la possibilité qu'il ait faux, que Naruto veuille vraiment tuer son meilleur ami.

Naruto agissait pour son village, mais était aussi égoïste. Il avait ignoré ses amis alors qu'ils étaient eux aussi prêts à tuer le Nuke-nin. Il voulait le tuer lui-même, non pas pour son égo, mais parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à perdre cet espoir.

Que Sasuke ait une soudaine prise de conscience, qu'il retourne à Konoha et oublie sa vengeance. Peut-être était-ce ça que Shikamaru redoutait.

Que l'Uchiha profite de la naïveté et de l'amour de son ami afin de se faire passer pour un gentil, retourner à Konoha, et mieux lui planter un couteau dans le dos ensuite.

Le manieur des ombres savait que sa scène était inutile. À l'instant où il s'était lancé à la recherche du jinchuuriki, abandonnant l'équipe 10, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

Naruto ne retournerait pas sur ses paroles, tel était ce nindō qu'il avait tant hurlé auparavant.

Mais le prénom du déserteur avait lui aussi été crié un grand nombre de fois, et la douleur qui l'accompagnait était quelque chose que détestait le génie.

C'était un fait. Shikamaru n'aimait pas voir son ami souffrir ainsi. Depuis qu'il était revenu de ses trois ans d'entraînement, le garçon avait mûri, mais trop d'épreuves douloureuses l'accablèrent par la suite.

Les deux rencontres avec Sasuke qui tentait de lui ôter la vie.

La mort d'Itachi et Orochimaru, rendant au premier abord le blond heureux, avant qu'il ne comprenne que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas malgré ça.

L'attaque de Konoha par Pain, quand il avait vu Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata et tous les autres à l'orée de la mort.

Le décès de Jiraiya plus que tout. Comme si l'annonce que Sasuke que Sasuke qui avait tué Itachi et ne revenait pas ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'un autre drame se produise.

Quand il l'avait appris, Shikamaru ne l'avait pas cru. Le grand Sennin légendaire, maître du Yondaime, célèbre pervers écrivain et aussi parrain du pire garnement du Konoha, mort? Impensable.

Plus tard, on lui confia la charge de l'énigme sur le dos de Fukasaku, et Kakashi lui conseilla de rendre visite à Naruto, que ce soit pour le message ou savoir comment il allait après la mort de son maître.

Il avait évidemment repensé à Asuma, mort peu de temps avant, lui aussi tué par l'Akatsuki. Quand il vit le regard azur normalement pétillant et plein de vie était devenu vide et terne, il fut au premier abord contrarié.

Lui aussi avait perdu son maître, mais il s'était remis rapidement, grâce à son père, alors comment le ninja le plus optimiste et souriant de Konoha qu'il connaissait avait pu devenir ainsi?

La réponse lui apparut soudainement.

Oui... Il était sorti de la détresse grâce à son père.

Mais Naruto n'en avait pas. Celui qu'il considérait comme tel venait de s'éteindre.

Il prit alors sur lui, et malgré lui que ce soit galère, il s'occupa de ce rôle d'épaule à la place de l'ermite aux crapauds.

À présent, il avait à nouveau à s'occuper de Naruto, d'agir en ami, et de lui faire comprendre ses pensées et d'accepter les siennes. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

« Naruto, est-ce que tu seras vraiment capable de tuer Sasuke? »

Le blond releva la tête, surpris par la question du brun. Mais une lueur déterminée se glissa dans ses saphirs et il murmura d'une voix basse:

« Oui. »

« Même si tu dois mourir? »

« Oui. »

« Même s'il prétend vouloir retourner à Konoha? »

Les yeux du porteur de Kyuubi s'écarquillèrent, puis il détourna les yeux, avant d'avoir un rire bref.

« Il ne serait pas du genre à s'abaisser à ça. Il est trop têtu et orgueilleux. Mais oui, je le ferais. S'il revenait, ce serait la peine de mort de toute façon. Et je préfère le voir mort de ma main plutôt qu'au bout d'une corde. »

« Même s'il montre qu'il tenait à toi peut être plus que comme un frère? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et passa au teint pivoine en un temps record. Cependant, il retomba après quelques instants, et murmura, cette fois avec une intonation douloureuse.

« Oui. » Il déglutit, puis poursuivit. « L'amitié n'a plus raison d'être à présent. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce serait de toute façon bien trop tard. » Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de rajouter avec un petit sourire. « Et puis, nous aurions tout notre temps dans l'haut-delà. »

Le Chuunin se joignit à lui en laissant un grand sourire étirer ses commissures.

Après encore quelques instants de doute, il finit par capituler, et sortit quelque chose de son sac. Il observa lentement les lames de chakra édentées, s'attirant le regard sceptique du shinobi orange:

« Ce sont les poings américains dont se servait Asuma. » expliqua t-il. « Il me les as confiés, j'y tiens plus que la prunelle de mes yeux. » il releva un regard dur vers Naruto, et murmura: « Promet moi que pour que je les récupère, il faudra que j'aille sur la dépouille de Sasuke. »

Naruto sentit son souffle se couper dans son poitrine et il écarquilla les yeux, fixant son ami. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu, mais en voyant l'air très sérieux de Shikamaru, il fut fixé.

Passé la surprise, un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres, et il posa sa main sur les lames de chakra.

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure après le départ de Naruto, Shikamaru sentit le chakra de Neji s'approcher, accompagné de celui de Tenten, Lee et Sakura,<p>

Le Hyuuga arriva face à lui, Byakūgan enclenché et tonna:

« Nara! Où étais-tu passé? Ino et Chōji disent que tu les as abandonnés en plein chemin retour! »

Le ninja fainéant soupira, retenant un "galère" face aux cris de l'autre brun.

« J'ai été à la rencontre de Naruto. »

Les ninjas écarquillèrent les yeux, et Tenten s'exclama:

« Il n'était pas sur une île avec Yamato-taichō? »

« Si, mais il est parti, accompagné de Hachibi, pour nous aider sur le champ de bataille, Tsunade-sama m'en avait informé. » ajouta Lee.

« Oui, j'en avais entendu parler. » répliqua Sakura, légèrement soucieuse depuis qu'elle savait que Naruto avait discuté avec le Nara. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais? »

Shikamaru garda le silence quelques instants, avant de se dire que cela ne servait à rien de mentir.

« Il était en chemin pour aller se battre avec Sasuke. »

Le groupe sursauta à l'entente du nom du déserteur et la kunoichi murmura, les yeux écarquillé et le cœur battant:

« Et tu- »

« En ce moment, ils doivent être en plein combat. »

Celle-ci tomba au sol, ses genoux ne la retenant plus. Elle savait parfaitement que ce combat en Naruto et Sasuke serait le dernier... Naruto l'avait clamé, face à elle. Sauf qu'elle espérait que plus de temps s'écoulerait d'ici là, et que peut-être elle et le jinchuuriki pourraient...

« Et tu l'as laissé y aller? » cria Neji qui avait définitivement perdu son calme. « Tout ce qu'il récoltera ce sera la mort en voulant une fois de plus convaincre Uchiha de retourner au village! »

« Il tuera Sasuke, Hyuuga. Je doutais au début, comme toi, mais il m'a convaincu. Et tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à revenir sur ses promesses. »

Les poings de Neji se serrèrent et il s'approcha dangereusement de l'autre brun.

« Où sont-ils? »

« Là où ils seront ensemble. »

Il grogna, mais Shikamaru soupira:

« Cherche là où il y aura une quantité de chakra phénoménale. Si tu ne l'as pas déjà repérée en arrivant. Et si il n'y a effectivement rien, c'est que c'est fini. »

Son dernier mot jeta un froid sur l'assistance, et Lee s'écria:

« Neji, tu pensais que c'était Kisame, mais je me rappelle maintenant! Il a été tué par Naruto-kun et Killer Bee! »

Neji écarquilla les yeux et ralluma son don héréditaire.

« 5 kilomètres au Nord-Est! »

Ils s'envolèrent sans plus de cérémonie et disparurent dans les bois. Shikamaru les suivit malgré tout, tandis que des tics nerveux agitaient le visage de Neji, et que Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées.

À plus que deux kilomètres, le paysage changea radicalement, la plupart des arbres étant déracinés et la terre retournée. Plus loin, on voyait des crevasses, preuves que des Rasen-shuriken avaient été effectués. Autour, des traces de terre brûlée, presque décomposée, et encore quelques braises noires, signe de l'Amaterasu.

Il redoublèrent de vitesse quand soudain deux hurlements retentirent, ainsi qu'un son semblables à ceux de milliers d'oiseaux.

Un "Rasengan" et un "Chidori" criés et résonnant dans les ruines de ce qui avait été un sous-bois.

Une immense sphère de chakra noire d'encre apparut dans le champ de vision des ninjas, d'un diamètre de plus de vingt mètres au moins. Elle disparut soudainement dans un éclat blanc, aveuglant momentanément les membres de Konoha.

Puis rien. Aucun chakra, aucun bruit, aucun souffle de vie.

Les compagnons sentirent leur cœur faire un bon, puis redoublèrent leur course pour trouver enfin Ce spectacle.

Il semblait que ça avait été un lac, sûrement balayé par la force des deux chakra fusionnés. Des dizaines de cratères aux alentours, fumant allègrement, un sabre traînant dans un coin, des shurikens et des kunais plantés dans le sol. Des traces de sang au sol pour les invocations qui avaient déjà disparues. Dans le ciel, la fumée noire des explosions se mêlait à celle blanche que créaient les clones de Naruto en disparaissant.

Et au milieu de l'immense plaine déserte, deux masses bien reconnaissables.

Une noire et orange, une blanche et violette.

Les habits déchirés et ensanglantés.

Une main hâlée dépassait du dos blanc. Une main blanche dépassait du dos hâlé.

La main hâlée et ensanglantée tenait une lame de chakra elle aussi couverte de sang.

Un sourire fendant les visages des deux cadavres encore debout.

Et les deux mains restantes se tenant par l'index et le majeur repliés.

* * *

><p>Si, c'est comme ça que je finis cet OS :)<p>

C'est dur je sais... Mais c'était bien quand même, non? ^^

Je rajoute, car je sens que certaines personnes pourraient ne pas avoir apprécié, oui, c'est bien une Death fic. Naruto et Sasuke meurent à la fin, se tenant la main comme dans la vallée de la fin.

Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas l'écrire dans l'intro, ça aurait gâché l'effet final. De toute façon, je vous avais bien précisé que c'était angst, donc rien à dire x)

Je sais que la fin est un peu abrupte, mais je la voulais ainsi. Je ne voulais pas développer les réactions de la team 9, de Shika et Sakura, mais simplement écrire de but en blanc qu'ils étaient morts, et faire une belle image de fin. À la base, je comptais simplement finir sur Naruto qui part tuer Sasuke sous les yeux de Shikamaru, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter tout ça :)

Ce que je souhaitais, c'était parler de la relation Sasuke/Naruto, par le biais de Shikamaru, mon amoureux XD

Alors oui, il y a des petites paroles ou sous-entendus qui démontrent qu'il y a bien un Shōnen-ai, mais c'est vraiment léger.

Enfin bref, écrire un OS sur ce fandom que j'aime tellement m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'était une vraie merveille de pouvoir écrire dessus et j'espère pouvoir en réécrire dans les jours à venir, que ce soit pour un pavé ou encore un OS. Il me manque simplement l'idée... -_-

Oui, je dois aussi finir mes autres fics, je sais, pas taper TOT Au passage, la deuxième partie de Culpabilité avance bien, ainsi que le chapitre 3 de Étincelle :)

Allez, à plus!

* * *

><p>(3...)<p>

(2...)

(1...)

SHIKAMARUUUUU~~~ 3 3 3

(J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, gomen ^^')

**EDIT:** Je prépare un fanart sur cet OS... Surveillez mon profil :D

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D<p> 


End file.
